Black Rose Immortal
by CandyAppleBlack
Summary: An angsty Drew fic. Drew deals with his feelings of loss, loneliness and love.


Disclaimer: OK...this is a poetic, angsty, Drew Fic. This Fic is basically his thoughts and  
observations. It's based on the episode (it hasn't been shown on YTV yet) where Sherry dies....yes  
she dies on the show but that's not for a while(it's not for another four episodes?)...I'm just jumping  
ahead here. It's also a song Fic. I used a song I just came across called Black Rose Immortal. So  
anyway enjoy and please review!   
  
  
  
Vampire High  
BLACK ROSE IMMORTAL  
  
  
  
A breeze whisked through the nights sky rustling the leaves on the trees. As the wind danced  
through the branches it made them moan, that if you were to listen very carefully, sounded like the  
inaudible voices. The sky it's self, was quilted in stars shining like tiny diamonds. And the moon, was  
so bright that evening, that it's light fell over the world like a cascading waterfall. The night was  
indeed beautiful.   
  
Beautiful, but not beautiful enough. As Drew kept looking at the night sky shining above his coffin,  
he shut his eyes letting tears flow down his face. They rolled down his pale cheeks, and trailed down  
his mouth. The tears that kissed his pinkish lips were like dew drops on the petals of a roses. He had  
lost the only thing in his world that made his immortal life worth living. He would never forget that  
day, the day his heart really died.  
  
He remembered the tears, the many, many tears. He remembered trying to save her and failing,  
desperate to keep her from loosing her life. But most of all he remembered calling her name  
through his tears, calling for her to stay and not to leave him.   
  
  
~In the name of desperation,   
I call your name  
In lamentation I sigh, again and again....~  
  
  
He knew it was over though. She was gone. His beloved Sherry was in another world. A world that  
everyone else he loved had gone as well. She was no longer in his life. He could no longer see her  
face, in person or more commonly when his mind wandered. It was over.   
  
  
~Spiritual eclipse.  
The gateways are closed for me to seek.~  
  
  
But as he looked back at the sky he wondered, 'Had it ever really begun?'. Of course it had. His love  
for Sherry was real and he scolded himself for thinking otherwise. They could have been together, it  
WAS possible...there was a footnote! He laughed at that thought. Never the less, written proof was  
written proof. But in the end all he had left was night and darkness. That was the one thing he knew  
would never leave him. And that pained him so much it brought new tears to his eyes.  
  
  
~The night, a Vail of stars,  
Watching....  
My shadow is born from the light.....  
The light of the night.....  
In darkness.....~  
  
  
It was ok for him to cry. His cellar mates were all still in the world of peaceful slumber. Drew had  
woke an hour before it was necessary. He was kinda glad for this alone time because his memories  
of Sherry were flooding his head with painful images and flooding his eyes with endless tears. But  
who was he kidding? He hated the feeling of being alone. He wished that someone would wake up,   
he didn't dare wake them himself though. He enjoyed the sounds of their inane chatter. But the only  
sound now, was the gentle breeze. He sat in his coffin with his knees pulled up at his chest and the  
moonlight shining down on him. It was at that moment he realized how lonely and scared he really  
was because, he began to shiver. He actually felt cold. Cold and alone, looking for an inner peace  
that was lost or hiding.   
  
  
~Over troubled waters, memories soar  
Endlessly searching night and day  
The moonlight caresses a lonely hill,  
With the calmness of a whisper...   
It is cold in here...~  
  
  
He felt lost and alone. His heart and soul ached. And just as he felt like his very soul had been  
stripped of all it's worth and his heart torn, bleeding it's happiness down his face in tears, he looked  
over and saw someone at the table reading. Merrill.   
  
  
~I wear a naked soul.  
Thrust scar my coat with dusk...~  
  
  
He watched her quietly. Her back was turned so she couldn't see him. 'How long had she been up  
for?' Drew thought, 'She must have been in Murdoch's office' he concluded. She had always wanted  
to talk and be with him but he never paid much attention. She always tried to read his mind and he  
always blocked her out. He continued to watch her and she remained lost in her reading.  
  
  
~Eyes attached to your mute portrait...  
We spoke only through thoughts...  
Together we gazed, awaited...~   
  
  
He smiled. He then herd he sound of her chair sliding across the floor. She had got up and walked  
over to the allotment storage and take two allotments. He then watched her take her book and walk  
over to the steps. Away from the dark of the room to where the light shone from the opening. He  
could see her face but she didn't see him. Which was, to Drew's surprise, a relief. In all honesty, he  
didn't want her to see him in the state he was in. Also, she was so into her story the it was like she  
was in a whole other place. An obviously wonderful place from the smile on her face.   
  
  
~Hour brought thurst and a rising sun...  
Sunbirds leave the dark recesses...  
Shadows gild the archways...  
Do not turn your face towards me.  
Confronting me with my loneliness...  
You are in a forest unknown, the secret orchard.~   
  
  
Drew then saw Merrill turn her head and look up the stairs and through the opening. She then  
began to call out to someone...Marty. She called to Marty, with her sweet kind voice, who came  
down the stairs and sat on the step beside her.   
  
  
~And your voice is vast and acromatic,  
But still so precious...~   
  
  
Drew realized that to continue watching her as he was doing, would be a risk now that Marty was  
with her. So he slid down in his coffin and using his gifts of mind travel and extended hearing,  
watched the two talk on the steps inconspicuous and unnoticed. He saw Marty place his hand on  
Merrill's and rub it gently as if touching soft velvet. Marty smiled at her, his smile shining like the  
very moon that shone on Drew. He kissed her cheek and then her lips. Drew didn't know what to  
make of the closeness growing between them. Never would he have thought that they would fall in  
love. He then heard Marty sing a sweet tune in Merrill's ear, almost sounding like a lullaby, that  
went something like, " Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes, when I couldn't't see. For  
parting my lips, when I couldn't breath....Thank you for loving me.". Drew saw Merrill become  
mesmerized by Marty's eyes with vast admiration, like a child looking at the spinning colors in a  
kaleidoscope. And how she saw so many wonderful things in Marty just by looking at his face. And  
Marty, looking into her eyes and seeing into her heart.  
  
  
~Lullaby of the crescent moon, took you.  
Mesmerized, it's kaleidoscopic face...  
Granted you a hollow stare within the divine herd...  
Hidden inside the golden shrine...~  
  
  
Drew then saw them gather their things and leave up the stairs to the library. And as Merrill left the  
cellar with Marty, Drew's mind returned to his coffin. The couple vanished from his mind and he  
was back to being alone. At first he didn't really believe that Marty and Merrill were together. He  
had only heard Essie say something to Karl and figured it was just Essie gossiping. But now that he  
had seen it, he knew it was true. And something inside him wished it wasn't.   
  
  
~When we both leave the shadow,  
It will fade away and vanish...  
Black Rose Immortal...~  
  
  
Because as deeply as he loved Sherry and despite how much his heart ached for her, there was a part  
of him that belonged to someone else. Sherry was in his heart and in his mind, but his dreams......she  
was never in his dreams. It was someone else. Merrill. That he never understood. Why was Sherry in  
his heart but not his dreams? And why was the woman in his dreams, Merrill? Now he knew. When  
he saw her with Marty it all became clear. He loved her. Deep down he loved her. It had always been  
that way but he was so smitten with Sherry nothing else mattered. And now it was too late. Merrill's  
feelings for him were gone and she loved someone else. But that was ok, after what he had just lost  
he didn't want to be with anyone. And he was glad she was with someone because for her to pine  
for his heart that he wasn't ready to give, for her heart to ache for his, just wouldn't have been fair.  
She didn't deserve that. She was happy now and that made him happy. her happiness eased his  
sorrow. He looked back up at the sky and saw that it was no longer evening, it was now the full  
darkness of the night. He decided to close his lid and get a few extra winks before everyone else  
woke up. But just as he was closing his lid he saw Merrill quickly return and take another book. She  
looked over and saw him. She smiled at him and waved as she was leaving. He smiled and waved  
back and when she had turned away he very softly said, "I love you". She was gone. At that he lay  
down and shut his coffin. He could still hear the wind blow through the trees with it's inaudible  
vocals but now that his was in a better mood it was kinda nice. He smiled and closed his eyes to go  
to sleep...to dream...  
  
  
~It's getting dark agian...  
Dusk shuffle across the fields...  
The evening trees moan, as if they knew...  
At night I always dream of you.~  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
End Note: I hope you all liked this. it took allot of time and effort...to write and to venture into the deep  
recesses of Drew's brain!!! Please review...I worked so hard on this!!! 


End file.
